


Shallow Graves

by Inu_Sama



Series: True Blood [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Sookie Stackhouse, No Stackhouses, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow To Update, Violence, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: “The last vamp I met was an asshole, are you goin' to be an asshole?” The tone was teasing as he leaned down into the car window to see his face, but Peter’s serious expression was anything but and Eric seemed to get that. His smile turned into a grim line.“Sorry, but you’ll find we’re all assholes.”





	1. Chapter 1

Peter laughed, kicking the man harshly in the stomach. Said man groaned and spat blood onto the pavement of the parking lot, curling into a ball.

“ _Pathetic_.” Peter sneered as the acrid smell of piss filled his nostrils and he turned to walk away. He was stopped by fat fingers gripping onto the back of his jeans weakly.

“Y-you can’t just l-leave me h-here like this!” The man stammered, steadfastly refusing to look up into those cold eyes that glowed in the darkness like a demon’s. Peter ripped his leg away from the offending appendage.

“Oh, I can, and I _am_ ~” He sang over his shoulder with false cheer, sliding onto his bike. It was what idiots got for trying to rob someone like him, for thinking he was easy prey. Peter was just licking the blood from his split lip when the man spoke again, this time a strange conviction overlapping the fear and desperation.

“ _You’ll get yours_!” He shouted, bloody fingers digging into the gravel.

Peter clenched his jaw as he shoved the helmet over his head, flipping down the dark visor. It wasn’t the first time someone had said that to him, sure, but this time something felt _off_ about it. The air felt charged, like there was a giant monster hiding around the corner, watching him.

He shivered, resisting the urge to look around. There couldn’t be, right? The South wasn’t really Vampire Capital - though there was that bar in Shreveport, _Fangtasia_ or something dramatic like that, but it still stood that Vamps didn’t come ‘round here too much. There were too many hicks that were more likely to shoot ‘em before saying hello.

Peter didn’t bother to answer his would-be robber as his bike purred to life under his thighs and he took off, speeding out of the lot and down the road. Peter figured it would be better to get out of here before whatever it was that was raising the hairs on the back of his neck decided to do something.

It was when he was on the road for a bit that the sky opened up and spat on him, his own personal 'fuck you' accompanied with the sound of thunder. That's probably why the air had felt so dense before - or at least he wanted to believe it was just the sky gearing up for one hell of a shitty night.

Peter grumbled to himself, adjusting his suddenly slippery grip on the handles as he tried not to let the cold seep into his bones. He _so_ did _not_ need to get sick right now, things were really starting to pick up around Merlotte's and Sam needed him at his best.

But Peter still had a few miles before he would reach home, having only come to Shreveport to check on his sister Maddie. She’d recently moved out of the house they shared in Bon Temps for work and he’d been helping her get settled in like the good little brother he was.

She didn’t need to know that he’d stopped at a station for some smokes, he had told her he would quit with ‘those damned death sticks’ after she’d complained about his health - she was a nurse, after all. Peter relaxed a bit when the rain settled down into a light drizzle, even if the roads were still slick.

He had passed the thickest part of the storm now. That prickly feeling on his neck had faded so he must have lost whatever had been watching him a few minutes back because he couldn’t feel them anymore.

When he looked up from his freezing hands, Peter realised that was because they were _right in front of him_.

Peter sucked in a sharp breath as he swerved to avoid hitting the lunatic - who the _hell_ just _stands_ in the middle of the road like that?! Barring the fact he _knew_ they hadn’t been there a second ago (which probably meant they were _not_ human), Peter had half a mind to punch the fucker but the road was too wet when he tried to straighten back out and the tires lost their grip.

The bike threw him as it skidded into the trees, Peter rolling along the damp concrete with the force of the crash. He landed on his back, bruised and sore but his leather jacket did as advertised and had protected his skin. His hands weren’t so lucky though, they were bloody and stung where the rain touched them.

Peter groaned, ripping off his helmet and chucking it to the side. There was a laugh and he was suddenly _very_ aware of the fucking _Vampire_ standing over him. Through blurry eyes, Peter could make out brown hair and pale skin but he couldn’t focus on much more than that - he must have hit his head when he fell.

“ _Whoooowee_ that was one hell of a wipeout!” The Vampire cackled in delight, hands on hips that were cocked forward. Through sheer willpower or adrenaline - or both - Peter’s vision was rapidly clearing so he could easily see that the Vamp was wearing a simple blue v-neck with loose jeans and… were those cowboy boots? Peter flinched slightly when the Vamp suddenly stilled, nose twitching.

He felt like he’d caught the gaze of a shark as the Vamp crouched down to run a long fingered hand through Peter’s dark hair. He was surprised when it came back red. The Vamp with the decidedly _southern_ accent lifted his fingers to his nose and _inhaled_. Blue eyes opened after a few minutes, full of hunger.

“What _are_ you?” He whispered, awe the most prominent emotion Peter could pick out. “I-I don’t know what you're…” He cut himself off, ashamed that he sounded so shaky. He was now no better than that asshole he beat up in the parking lot. Peter had always _felt_ he was different from everyone else, he just didn’t know how.

Apparently whatever it was made him smell absolutely amazing if the Vamp’s practically god-like reverence towards his blood was anything to go by.

“I was only supposed to rough you up a bit but-” The Vamp groaned when he shoved his fingers into his mouth. He stared down at Peter with desire clouding his eyes.

“I need _more_.” Peter felt a spike of fear as dread pooled in his stomach. Nope, this was so NOT good, he didn’t know what the Vamp had in mind exactly but he knew he wasn’t going to like it. He could feel it when the Vamp’s restraint finally snapped and the lizard brain took over. Peter cried out when sharp fangs dug into the vulnerable flesh of his neck.

 ____________________________________________________________

When Peter broke through the rich earth, he gasped like a drowning man finally coming up to breathe. He looked around, confused. He was in a graveyard?

“What the actual _fuck_ ?” He spat into the empty night air, scratching frantically at the dirt so he could _get out of this damned hole_ and struggled to stand up on weak legs. God, he was so tired. Peter stilled then, and looked down when he felt cool air on his legs; he was naked.

‘ _What the hell happened?!’_ He shouted in his mind while outwardly he muttered a whole array of curse words under his breath. He tried to cover himself - a knee-jerk reaction - even though he could _feel_ that no one was near the graveyard. His mind latched onto that thought though and he forgot about his nudity.

God, he woke up in a fucking _grave_! What the fuck?! Peter dragged in a deep breath to shut out all the small panicky ones his body wanted to do. It did help a little, but he could still feel it clawing its way up his throat until it came out of his mouth.

It only alarmed him more that his sick was nothing but blood. “ _What the fuck?! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…_ ” He whispered over and over again as if it were a prayer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand - oh how he wished that asshole was here ‘cuz he needed answers! Even if he had to beat it out of his Vampire ass!

Peter sat down on the nearest headstone and scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, pulling on the longer locks at the top of his head as he thought. He didn’t notice at first that the chill didn’t bother him the way it used to but he did when he’d managed to calm down enough. He could tell the difference in temperature but it was like he had an extra layer of skin protecting him, this one thick and hardy. So he wasn’t going to freeze to death out here, great.

Didn’t really explain anything else! At least…. until the memories started trickling back in like a sneaky teenager that’s been out all night and he groaned.

“God damn FUCKING Vampires!” He shouted into the night air as memories of the idiot apologising over and over again even as he gave Peter some of his blood, effectively sealing his fate, rushed through his mind. He was a vampire now. He pulled at his hair and screamed out his frustration, not noticing his tantrum was gaining an audience. Peter ended up on his hands and knees surrounded by broken stone, throat sore and no closer to a solution.

He didn’t want to die (well, he’d gotten his wish, hadn’t he?) and it somewhat amused him that now he would be able to smoke as much as he wanted without the threat of cancer hanging over his head, Maddie would be pleased on that front at least. The only price was his humanity - though to be honest how much did he have in the first place, considering how he’d led his life until now?

His emotions were pendulling from one extreme to the next and he found himself laughing into the dirt like he’d just heard the funniest joke in history. The words _‘You’ll get yours!’_ were helpfully brought to the forefront and he laughed harder because it was true, wasn’t it? His life was now the funniest joke he’d ever heard.

“How _fucking_ ridiculous...” He muttered viciously, sitting back on his feet with a sigh as he stared up at the stars. A sense of calm settled over him like a well-worn cloak, one he was very familiar with, as he came back to his senses. It was then he could hear the beat of paws through the forest, a dog perhaps, was running away from him, likely having been scared off by Peter’s… _outburst_.

He snorted and got to his feet with a little less difficulty than before, he needed a fucking shower. Peter didn’t give the dog any more thought as he picked his way through the familiar dirt paths, the sharp rocks he’d once avoided barely hurt on his new feet. He knew this place like he knew the rest of Bon Temps, he’d been here enough times with Maddie when they would come to visit their parents. Eventually he came to the little side road the place was located on and tsked. It was going to be a long walk.

Peter was lucky that this was the closest ‘yard for that douche to bury him in, he at least knew his way around Bon Temps better than Shreveport or the other small towns between here and there. He turned in the direction he knew home was, thankful for the late hour. He would so not be able to live it down if anyone found him like this. He already had a shitty reputation, he didn’t need to add ‘pervert’ to the list, thank you very much.

Peter breathed in the fresh air, amazed at how many different scents there were. Everything had its own unique smell, even plants! And the things he could hear! It was kind of hard to focus on a specific sound, the whole thing just kind of flooded his mind and sounded more like static than actual noises.

For the next hour or so he tried practising with the woodlife he knew were hidden in the trees on his left. He was tuned in on a snake slithering up the branches above him, so it came as a big surprise when a red corvette pulled up beside him.

“Where’s your maker?” A deep voice commanded, kind of sounding like a policeman asking a drunk teen where their parents are and ‘shouldn’t you be home?’ It made Peter want to crack a smile before thoughts of his ‘maker’ entered his mind. He snarled instead and stopped walking.

“He _left_ , like an _asshole_ .” Peter growled, finally turning to the no-doubt older Vampire as he leaned over the passenger seat to see the youngling’s angry face. An appreciative gaze raked down Peter’s form that caused him to hiss in warning. He didn’t care if this vamp was as old as sliced bread, he would _not_ be taken advantage of again by anyone let alone these fuckers. Full lips quirked in amusement at Peter’s hostility, even as Peter huffed and kept walking.

“Get in.” The vamp ordered, rolling forward to keep the passenger door at Peter’s side like he just expected him to say ‘sure thing!’ and hop in. That pissed him off. That pissed him _right_ off. He stopped and turned back to the vamp, resisting the urge to cover himself or turn away because that _look_ had returned now that the other vamp could get the full frontal view. He managed to do neither but it was a close thing.

“Look, bud. I dunno what planet you fuckin' come from or how they might’ve done it in the ‘old days’ but people don’t jus' jump inta stranger’s car like that. I've been fucked 'round enough and right now I just want a goddamn fuckin' _shower_.” Peter hissed, the South bleeding into his accent more than it normally would. That was the only thing he got from living here his whole life - he got the temper and none of the charm, as his momma would always say.

His proverbial hackles rose higher when the vamp had the nerve to _snort_ at his little tirade. Like he was a toddler stamping his foot because _mommy wouldn’t carry him_. In his anger, Peter’s new fangs slid down and it made him stop.

His breath hitched as he ran his tongue over them in curiosity, taking in how sharp they were and how sensitive - then he realised what he was doing and closed his mouth with an audible click. The vamp looked like he was enjoying this whole situation too much for his liking and that little bit of fang sticking out of his mouth looked more like the vampy version of a boner. He didn’t want to deal with that right now, or at all. Ever.

He made a face at the vamp and resumed walking - a little faster this time, he wanted to get home and just sleep for the next century. Which, he realised, he could probably do if he tried. That thought only served to depress him because it meant he was going to outgrow everyone that he knew. He was going to see Maddie grow old and die - see her children grow old and die - see her children’s children gro-

The vamp was next to him.

Peter immediately flew back into a defensive crouch, snarling with his teeth bared before either of them could blink. The fact that Peter was confused at his own reaction seemed to amuse the other vamp to no end - though he had the decency to not laugh _out loud_ at him, it was clear in those blue eyes.

Even through the mess of instincts and his own intense emotions, Peter could appreciate that little bit of restraint. It didn’t stop him from snapping his teeth at the outstretched hand like some feral animal though. Later Peter would be very much embarrassed at his actions - especially since this vamp was thousands of years old and could crush him like a bug, new vamp strength or not.

“Hey,” The vamp held up his hands in the universal sign of ‘I mean no harm’.

“I only want to help you. Your maker abandoning you is like leaving a newborn baby on the side of the road - it’s cruel and it puts not just you, but everyone you love in danger.”

That got Peter’s attention, he didn’t much care about the people of Bon Temps - they were prejudiced assholes with guns. They could go die in a fire. But to be told that he could hurt his sister, or Sam, Lafayette? It was enough of a jolt for him to retract his fangs even if he didn’t relax his position.

“Good.” The ancient vamp praised and went to pet him like a dog. Okay, at that he might have deserved at least a nip but he didn’t know when this guy’s patience would run out. He didn’t seem like the saintly type, so he only grumbled under his breath and let it happen, which served to actually make the vamp laugh.

It was a nice sound, especially to his new ears and he found himself staring at this new entity in fascination. Dirty dark locks were tucked behind his ear before the vamp seemed to remember himself and smirked.

“Are you going to be a good boy and come with me?” He asked, brushing his own blond hair out of his eyes. Peter didn’t know how tall the guy was until he was standing straight again and saw the difference. He was by no means a short guy, but this Vamp - Eric - was on a whole other level.

“The fuck did they feed you when you were growing up?” He blurted before he could stop himself, but it was worth it because he got to hear that delicious laugh again. Eric strode over to his side of the corvette, lips still twisted into a smile as he opened the door and got in.

“The souls of the damned.” He teased, turning the car back on. Peter hesitated for a moment, he was getting in a car with a stranger - a vampire no less - with no way of knowing where he was being taken or for what.

“The last vamp I met was an asshole, are you goin' to be an asshole?” The tone was teasing as he leaned down into the car window to see his face, but Peter’s serious expression was anything but and Eric seemed to get that. His smile turned into a grim line.

“Sorry, but you’ll find we’re all assholes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn’t feel the worried blue eyes following him when they pulled into the driveway of his house, despite his new ‘gifts’, too preoccupied with the ancient being sitting beside him. 

It turned out Eric had just wanted to give him a lift home, which was nice but it also meant he now knew where Peter lived. That had Peter’s paranoia clawing at his insides. 

On the way over Eric had explained a few key things to him; that he needed to be invited into places, that his  _ own house _ was now free for any monster to just  _ waltz in _ because he (the owner) wasn’t technically alive anymore. 

He didn’t like that one. He would have to get Maddie to sign the lease or something, though it would feel awkward if he had to call her up everytime he wanted to invite someone,  _ like him, _ in. 

He couldn’t imagine himself doing so in the near future considering the experiences he’d had so far with vamps. Eric speaking brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, and another thing...” Eric twisted in his seat to face him, a smirk on his face. This couldn’t be good. Quick as a flash (though Peter managed to catch it) Eric sliced a vein open on his wrist and offered it to him. 

Peter curled his lip in mild disgust and shock. What the fuck was this vamper doin?!

“You need to drink, or you could go into a frenzy and kill everyone within a 10mile radius.” Eric warned when he saw Peter’s reluctance. 

He was torn between gagging and moaning as that delicious scent hit him, luckily (but not really) instinct took over and he latched onto that wrist faster than he could say  _ ‘fuckin' hell’ _ , sucking like some overgrown leech. 

He did moan when that first mouthful hit his tongue, he could feel himself come alive with every drop that rolled down his throat and he loved it. 

But then the feeling of arousal not his own pushed at his senses the same time a large pale hand pulled him closer. Clearly blood and sex were intricately woven, as evidenced by the hardened bulge in Eric’s jeans. 

That made him stop and release the appendage, he was out of that car and in his house before Eric could even close up the wound on his wrist. 

Despite what the people of Bon Temps would say, he didn’t sleep with just anyone. He certainly wasn’t going to do it with a stranger that was also just so much stronger than him. 

Peter took a moment to will his body to  _ stop shaking goddammit, _ but he was too heated by both the blood and the fading desire he could still feel from Eric even as it turned to confusion and then disappointment before the vamp was driving away.

Despite all the positives about being a vampire that he was trying to focus on to keep himself going, he was still going to find his Maker and beat the shit out of him for doing this to him. Maybe even kill him, Peter wasn’t adverse to that kind of thing, especially now. 

He didn’t like not being in control of his own body, and if it was like that everytime, Peter was going to have a big problem. Which made him think of his day job at Merlotte’s and he grimaced. 

He wouldn’t be able to work there anymore, not during the day at least. He would have to talk to sam about some time off too so he could get himself sorted. If he was like that around  _ vampire  _ blood, then he was going to be an absolute mess at work if something happened.

 

* * *

Sam stood in the forest surrounding Peter’s house in his other form, making sure to stay downwind and perfectly still. No matter what the Weres said, he was a predator too and he knew how to appear invisible. 

Sam watched as the Sheriff pulled out of Peter’s driveway, fear for the man he had come to love twisting his stomach into knots. 

He didn’t like this at all - first, okay he could deal with Peter becoming a Vampire, it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault. But being too friendly with Northman was not a good idea in his opinion. He was an ancient, coming from a time where rape and murder were common practices. 

Despite the strength that newborn vamps had, it would be nothing against the Viking if he wanted something from Peter and decided to take it by force. 

His thoughts spiralled darker and darker as he ran home, making him want nothing more than to bundle Peter up in bubble-wrap and never let him leave that house again. 

But, knowing the man as he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with that. With his new strength Peter could actually do some serious damage if Sam angered him enough.

He wondered if he should reveal himself, now that Peter was an 'active' member of the Supe community. Ultimately he decided against it, there was a reason Vampers and other kinds of Supes rarely got on. 

It was a biological reaction, an aversion to each other that always led to bloodshed and heartache. He would know, having been in the community for most of his life.

Still, reaching out to the confused little vamp might earn him some brownie points. And getting anything even resembling a brownie point from someone as guarded and paranoid as Peter, would be more valuable than gold. 

He'd been trying for the last five years - in his own passive way - to sweep him off his feet and the most he'd accomplished was the occasional touch that wasn't shied away from. 

Peter had a past, Sam could tell that much. He was much too jumpy and isolated for it to be anything else. Dealing with something like that, how high that kid built his walls, took finese and patience. 

Both of which he usually excelled at, but with the way Northman had latched onto the little half-fey, it looked like he was running out of time. 

He might need to get a little more... _ aggressive _ in his approach. He would have to think on it, in the meantime he'd give Peter all the time he needed to sort through such a big change.


End file.
